El final del dolor
by Neluxer
Summary: En el 8º cumpleaños de Naruto Uzumaki, tanto su sufrimiento como el de su mejor amiga logra desaparecer.


Ángeles Guardianes Capitulo 1: El final del dolor.

El sol se estaba poniendo sobre Konoha tiñendo de naranja el cielo y las nubes, donde la mayoría de los comerciantes empezaban a cerrar sus tiendas preparándose para descansar de un día de trabajo. Casi nadie prestaba atención a la peque a criatura que caminaba por las calles, una niña de no mas de 7 años, con un cabello negro que en ocasiones daba pequeños destellos azulados, una piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos pálidos que tenían un pequeño toque de lavanda. Sin duda esa niña era capaz de derretir a las mujeres embarazadas deseando que sus futuras hijas fueran tan bonitas. El nombre de esta niña era Hinata Hyuga, y se dirigía al cumpleaños de su único amigo. La pobre había tenido un buen día, por la mañana la habían hecho combatir de nuevo contra su primo Neji antes de ir a la academia y tras ser derrotada por el y unos insultos sobre su destino y como todos estarían mejor sin ella, Horen la había llevado a su habitación para sus castigos. Sobra decir que esta vez se paso mas de la cuenta al invitar a algunos de sus amigos a unirse a él hasta el punto de que la pequeña perdió el conocimiento poco antes del "gran final" como le gustaba llamarlo Horen. Cuando despertó, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo para ir a clase y dedico el resto de la mañana a recoger flores y hacer la pomada que su padre le había enseñado a hacer antes de morir.

Por la tarde estaba casi muriéndose de hambre, algunas Hyugas le habían dado algo de comida ignorando las ordenes de su padrastro de no darle nada hasta la noche. Recordando que hoy era el cumpleaños de su amigo y seguramente estaría triste por no haberla visto decidió conseguirle un regalo. A lo largo del día había logrado reunir suficiente dinero vendiendo ramos de flores silvestres por las calles de Konoha. Pero ya estaba anocheciendo anocheciendo y apenas tuvo tiempo de conseguir su regalo, unas grandes gafas naranjas. Era curioso que ya hubiera pasado un a o desde que se conocieron.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que su padre murió a causa de la misma enfermedad desconocida que se llevo a su madre tiempo atrás. Uno de los consejeros del clan llamado Horen Hyuga se había convertido en el nuevo líder y la había adoptado a ella y su hermana Hanabi. Al principio se mostraba agradable con ambas pero cambio su actitud con el tiempo. Primero fueron insultos sobre su debilidad, luego vinieron las bofetadas, después vinieron los latigazos y finalmente los castigos que mas dolían y la hacían sentirse sucia por mucho tiempo que pasara en la ducha. Cuando ni siquiera así logro mejorar, Horen empezó a invitar a algunos de sus mas íntimos amigos para ayudarle a castigarla, obviamente le hizo saber a Hinata que si se atrevía a decir algo, su hermana correría la misma suerte que ella. Estaba sentada en los columpios de un parque vacío llorando cuando un chico se acerco a ella y ambos dedicaron el resto del día a jugar juntos. Su cabello era amarillo como el sol pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, en aquel momento eran de un azul gris como si hubieran perdido vida, eran iguales a los de ella cuando se miraba en un espejo después de sus castigos. Pero a medida que pasaban mas tiempo juntos eran tan azules como el cielo de una tarde de verano. Mientras que se tornaban de un color glacial ante aquellos que la hacían sufrir tanto física como psicologicamente. Desde entonces pasaban todos los días juntos, a Horen no le gusto nada y, ademas de intensificar los entrenamientos había vuelto a recurrir a los latigazos cuando la chica pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera del complejo. Hinata acepto las consecuencias de su amistad, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor y al menos podría ver a la única persona que se preocupaba por ella, sobre todo desde que su hermana fue enviada a vivir a la otra punta del complejo Hyuga y no había vuelto a verla. Nunca le dijo a su amigo lo que le hacían exactamente, después de todo, el ya pasaba suficiente en la academia y temía que rompiera su amistad con ella si se enteraba de su debilidad.

En otra parte de la aldea, un rubio de ojos azules estaba sentado en una esquina de su cama. Era 10 de Octubre, el día de su cumpleaños y siempre solian atacarle ese día. Su vida no había sido muy buena desde que tenia memoria, el personal del orfanato le hacia la vida imposible hasta que una vez su jiji apareció para verlo en una visita sorpresa y al encontrarlo tan delgado y pálido, así como el estado de su habitación, envió a los miembros del personal a algo llamado "cárcel" y luego le dio su propia casa. Cada día iba a verlo a la hora de merendar y cenar con comida recién hecha. Se habían negado a dejarle entrar en tiendas hasta que su jiji lo había acompañado dando un paseo en un día de fiesta y, tras una discusión con uno de los tenderos le habían permitido entrar y comprar, pero siempre lo miraban como si fuera una rata enferma. Sin duda había quedado impresionado por lo bonito que era su casa la primera vez que fue allí, aunque ahora pareciera un estercolero. Mas que nada porque era bastante desordenado y no le gustaba recoger. Un día, su amiga Sakura había roto su amistad con el, al parecer, aunque la madre de Sakura no tenia problemas con el y era de las pocas que lo trataban bien, su padre era otra historia y siempre discutían a gritos y golpeaba a una de las dos. Sakura no quería que su padre le hiciera da o, por lo que rompió su amistad con el. Mientras se dirigía al columpio al que siempre iba cuando estaba deprimido, vio a una chica sentada allí llorando. No le gustaba ver llorar a nadie, por lo que se acerco a ella e intento animarla.

Con el paso del tiempo Hinata se convirtió en su mejor amiga, pero no había aparecido hoy. Le toco luchar contra Sasuke en un duelo de Taijutsu y había perdido de forma desastrosa, para colmo, la enfermera de la academia no quiso tratar sus heridas y los matones de la clase habían vuelto a perseguirlo mientras los profesores hacían la vista gorda. Es cierto que podía pedirle ayuda a jiji pero no quería depender siempre de el, ademas, su ya desarrollado orgullo le impedía no resolver esto por si mismo. Estuvo toda la tarde entrenando y volvió a casa para comerse los paquetes de ramen gratis que los Ichiraku le dieron por su cumpleaños. Ya casi había anochecido y seguía sin ver a Hinata ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿ Habían vuelto a castigarla por perder ante su primo? ¿ Rompería su amistad por orden de su padrastro como hizo Sakura? Estas y mas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza hasta que sonaron unos golpes suaves en la puerta siguiendo un patrón haciendo que su corazón se alegrara al instante, ¡esa era la contraseña de Hinata! En menos tiempo que el que tarda en hacerse el ramen, el rubio estaba abriendo la puerta y sonriendo al ver a su amiga en la puerta con una caja en los brazos sonriendole:

- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun -le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas- te he traido tu regalo

- ¡Hinata-chan! Pense que lo habías olvidado- le dijo Naruto haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar, hasta que vio lo tirado que estaba todo- espera un momento.

Naruto cerro la puerta en las narices de una Hinata sorprendida y confusa mientras escuchaba los rápidos pasos de su amigo por toda la casa recogiendo cosas. Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió mostrando a cierto rubio sudado y con una sonrisa avergonzada invitándola a entrar. El tiempo paso volando mostrandole los libros con dibujos y la ropa que le había dado jiji, as como los paquetes de ramen y películas animadas de los Ichiraku. Naruto estaba emocionado con el hecho de que su amiga hubiera ido a verle y se hubiera molestado en comprarle un regalo. Tras comerse el ramen, Naruto abrió la caja y se puso las gafas diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaban antes de poner "El viaje de Chihiro" una de las películas que le habían regalado. Pero todas las cosas buenas tenían que llegar a su fin.

- Hinata-chan, ya es tarde ¿quieres volver a casa? ¿O quieres quedarte aquí ? Parece que va a llover -le pregunto el rubio mirando al reloj de pared, que ya señalaba las 10:30 y luego a la ventana donde se estaban empezando a formar nubes oscuras.  
>- ¡T...t...tengo que volver a casa!- dijo Hinata asustada por lo tarde que se había hecho, sin duda a Horen no le iba a gustar nada su retraso y tendría otra cita con el látigo.<p>

La Hyuga se levanto a toda prisa, pero se tropezó con un pergamino que Naruto había olvidado recoger y cayo al suelo. Un asustado Naruto se levanto de inmediato y se puso a su lado ayudándola a incorporarse.  
>- Te has hecho da o Hinata-chan?- le pregunto con preocupacion en su voz.<br>-N-n-no, estoy bien- contesto Hinata.

La chica intento levantarse aferrándose a Naruto dándose cuenta de que habían quedado abrazados. Ambos intentaron disfrutar lo máximo posible del abrazo, puesto que casi nunca solían recibirlos. La chica intento romper el contacto al cabo de un minuto, pero la visión de los ojos de Naruto la inmovilizo, le encantaba cuando sus ojos eran tan azules, y al parecer sus propios ojos tenían el mismo efecto sobre su amigo, quien la estaba mirando con un ligero rubor. Tras unos segundos que parecieron minutos, lentamente y sintiendo que sus corazones se aceleraban ambos acercaron sus caras hasta sentir el aliento el uno del otro y cerraron sus ojos mientras unían sus labios. Ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para que sus cerebros supieran interpretar lo que sentían o la razón por la que hacían esto, pero sus corazones estallaron de felicidad ante el contacto. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, una luz dorada empezó a envolverlos hasta iluminar por completo la casa. Cuando ambos se separaron tras un beso tan inocente, estaban rojos y no podían evitar sonreír:

- Guau.  
>- Si, guau- respondió Hinata mientras veía a Naruto a acercar sus labios hacia ella de nuevo. A diferencia de Horen, los labios de Naruto eran suaves y la hacían sentir bien, por lo que quería mas, ya había olvidado por completo la razón por la que tenia que irse. Mientras se disponian a finalizar su segundo beso por la falta de aire, una de las ventanas se rompió ante el contacto de una piedra que rodó por la habitación hasta los pies de ambos. Naruto, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación, cogió a Hinata ignorando sus preguntas y la encerró en un armario suplicándole que no saliera de ahí por nada antes de cerrar la puerta. Unos segundos después, unos civiles entraron con bates, kunais, y distintos objetos igual de peligrosos en el salón:<p>

-Mirad, si que es estupido el demonio, pensar que podia empezar a usar su poder para asustarnos y luego esconderse en un pobre armario- grito uno de los aldeanos, que vio junto a otros la luz dorada y les hizo pensar que el demonio finalmente usaria su poder para matarlos.

Entre todos, arrastraron a Naruto por el cuello al centro de la habitación y empezaron a golpearlo con kunais, shurikens, palos y otras herramientas sin piedad mientras Hinata miraba en shock y con lagrimas lo que le hacían a su amigo. Cuando finalmente se cansaron, Naruto estaba en un charco de su sangre y sus nuevas gafas estaban rotas y manchadas por un lado, al igual que toda su ropa. Finalmente, un hombre al que Naruto reconoció como el padre de Sakura surgió de la multitud y le cogió por el pelo alzándole frente a los demás.

- Hoy es el dia en el que acabaremos con el demonio para siempre! Puede que haya logrado engañar al Hokage con sus trucos, pero no nos engañara a nosotros!- grito el hombre antes de sacar un puñal plateado y clavárselo a Naruto en el corazón, mientras los demás empezaron a golpearlo de nuevo. Había pasado media hora desde el comienzo del ataque y ya se habían ido cerrando la puerta y atrancandola con una lavadora que hab a cerca para evitar que saliera de allí. Hinata salio temblando del armario y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar viendo a Naruto completamente inmóvil.

- N...Naruto-kun?- le pregunto asustada la chica acercándose a su amigo. Horen tenia razón, siempre la había tenido, no era mas que una inútil y lo había demostrado al ver como torturaban a su único amigo durante tanto tiempo delante de ella sin hacer nada por salvarlo por miedo a salir herida. La chica empezó a murmurar disculpas sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos mientras aparecían mas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro al llegar a su lado. Cuando la gente empezó a lanzar antorchas contra la casa incendiándola, Hinata fue corriendo hasta la puerta suplicando a gritos que alguien fuera a salvar a su amigo e intentando abrirla sin éxito. Al ver que no funcionaria, repitió su acción con la ventana, pero nadie oyó sus gritos.

-H...Hina...ta-chan - dijo Naruto reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

La chica se volvió al instante corriendo hacia el arrodillándose a su lado. Naruto levanto uno de sus brazos dejando su mano en la mejilla de Hinata. Las llamas empezaban a acercarse a ellos pero a ninguno le importaba, sabían que iban a morir, y lo aceptaban. Si morían, Hinata podría reunirse con sus padres en el cielo y podrían jugar juntos sin temor a mas castigos para ellos.

-Te quiero Hinata-chan -le dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos en lo que sin duda eran sus últimos momentos juntos. Tras un rápido vistazo a la casa, Hinata se acurruco junto a Naruto abrazándole sin que le importara la sangre o el fuego que se acercaba a ellos.  
>-Te quiero Naruto-kun -dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos y pegando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo antes de que el techo se debilitara por las llamas y cayera sobre ellos sepultándolos.<p>

Esa noche, la casa de Naruto Uzumaki ardió por completo y el cielo lloro por la muerte de dos criaturas inocentes. Estos actos de crueldad hacia dos niños inocentes y la muerte de ambos cambio el destino de muchas personas. Si dichos cambios serán para bien o para mal solo el tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
